fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Step Dance Pretty Cure
Step Dance Pretty Cure is NattySakura Third Precure Fan Series!! Step Dance Pretty Cure Plot In a place called "Rhythm land" inhabits the royal family of rhythms, but when evil attempt to steal the rhythms of people to make all creatures of the universe hate the music, the queen sends two fairies to search for the warriors who will inherit the pretty cures powers to protect everyone. Rhythm Energy The energy of the rhythms with eergia is what makes people like music indentifiquem and affecting a large part of our happiness ja hear that sound and music is part of everyday life, whether it is stolen or corrupted part of our happiness will be destroyed little by little. Pretty Cure Rhythm Spirit In ancient times there were warriors who used the power of rhythm to save energy rhythms of an ancient evil, each time returning this new evil warrior should appear inheriting power and attacks by ancient warriors until they discover their own power. Characters Pretty Cures Cure Pop/Hotaru Nagisa Nagisa Hotaru is a girl who studies at Seika school , she is the best friend of Ruri and her dream is to become an famous idol. She always helps those in need and can be very energetic and impulsive, she participes in many singing competitions. She has a great childhood friend named Hikaru who is in love with her but she does not notice because she only has thoughts for her dream.Her catchphrase is "ALWAYS DREAM" She inherits the powers of the old Cure Pop.As time goes by she gets another transformation would be the Cure Pop of the new generation becoming much stronger.Her theme color is Pink and she use the power of Pop Rhythm. Cure Jazz/Ruri HamazakiHamazaki Ruri is a very shy girl who is best friends with Hotaru, formerly lived always being disturbed by schoolmates and Hotaru always protected her so the two became good friends. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Jazz.Over time it becomes more confident of winning the transformation CureJazz of new generation.Her dream is to be a novelist.Her theme color ir yellow and brown and she use the power of Jazz Rhythm. Cure Rock/Hikari Amuro Amuro Hikari is a super rebellious girl who is an old friend of Hotaru. She's only have her father since her mother died long ago so she takes care of the house, despite being rebellious and good sportsman she really likes to play guitar and poetry but remains part of the poems in secret. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Rock.After she wins her true status as Cure Rock. She loves ramen and think that her father is a lazy person,her dream is to be a rock star.Her theme color is red and she use the power of rock rhythm. Cure Disco/Yui Kazami Kazami Yui is a transfer student, she is cornered well and gained the reputation of being a violent person but actually she is a good person. She inherits the powers of the old Cure Disco. His family has a travel agency when she shows her true gentle personality she wins her true status as Cure Disco. She loves to say "THIS IS ULTRA EXICTING".Her dream is to be a professional dancer,her theme color is green and she use the power of disco rhythm. Cure Classic/Tsukina Sagara Sagara Tsukina is a high society girl who decided to go to Seika school because she sympathize with Hotaru when they were children. His dream is to be a mangaka but she hides this desire because her mother wants her to be a musician, it inherits the powers of the old Cure Classic. When you decide to express their true desires for the mother she wins her true status as Cure Classic.Her theme color is purple and she use the power of Classic Rhythm. Cure Samba/Maria Konno Maria is an exchange student who came from Brazil, she is a good student and it is very sociable, she soon discovers that Hotaru and her friends are Pretty Cure and says he will join them since she is also a Pretty Cure. At first they did not know if they could trust her, but she demonstrates that they can be a trustworthy person, she has earned her status as true Cure Samba. She is afraid of not being accepted by their classmates since suffered with this in the past, her dream is to become a diplomat. Her theme color is green, yellow and blue and she uses the power of the Samba Rhythm. Villains Prince Muon Mascots Liry Others Coming soon... Items Coming Soon... Trivia *If you take all the first letters of the names of the pretty cures form the word "RHYTHM" Gallery Coming Soon... Disclaimer Thingy I don't own the real Pretty Cure nor does the founder of this wiki, or anyone here. Pretty Cure is property of Toei Animation. But I own this fanmade series.